A Plan to escape and save Whisper
This is how Our Yokai Heroes are going to have a plan to escape and how they save Whisper from being drown in USApyon and Jibanyan in The Road to the Ancient Yokai. Night USApyon: '''Uh, are you ready? '''Jibanyan: '''Huh, okay? '''USApyon: '''One more. Let's go. '''All: '''One. Two. Three! got out of the barrel and they saw many Bad Yokai on the Ship '''USApyon: '''Excuse us. '''Jibanyan: '''We're out of here! '''Whisper: '''Who order the, Um? Pickles? they locked them up and they saw Nurarihyon '''Fuyunyan: '''Nurarihyon! '''Nurarihyon: '''My crew was as carefully chosen as the disciples of Yokai. And I will not tolerate stowaways. You will be flogged. And when we put into the Human World to resupply, Yokai willing, you will be flogged some more... And then enslaved on the sugar plantations... For the rest of your miserable lifes. To the brig. '''Komasan: '''Monge, Human World! they have been taken away Day Yokai with a bowl full of Apple is walking '''Yokai: '''Hey, Inumaro and Nekokiyo. '''Inumaro: '''Give us some apples. '''Yokai: '''Ah! Not for you! You're on half rations. Order from Nurarihyon. '''Nekokiyo: '''Aw! an apple just fell off the bowl and it landed on Komasan Head '''Komasan: '''Huh? look at USApyon who's pounding his head to the wall '''Jibanyan: So, Um... How's the, Um... How's the Escape plan coming? USApyon: '''Alright. alright, wait! I'm getting something, okay? keep pounding his head and he got an idea '''USApyon: '''Okay! Here's the plan. At dead at night, we have to grab some provision and hijack one of those long boats, and then we row back to the Yokai City, like this there's no maana! '''Whisper: '''Back to the city? '''USApyon: '''Of course, dani. '''Komasan: In a rowboat? 'USApyon: '''Yes. '''Fuyunyan: '''Great! Sensational, and that is your plan is it? '''USApyon: '''That's pretty much it. '''Jibanyan: '''That's awesome, nyan! So how do we get on deck? '''USApyon: '''Um, in the dead of night, we will have to grab some provision and hijack realise that USApyon doesn't have plan to get on deck '''Fuyunyan: '''Oh, great. '''USApyon: '(Angry) Well, okay, what's your idea, dani?! Smart Cat! 'Fuyunyan: '''What do you mean? Don't ask me that, you're the one with the plan. they heard Inumaro and Nekokiyo talking '''Komasan: '''Wait, I got an idea, zura! Come on, give me a boost. give him a boost '''Komasan: '''Hey, you two. Inumaro, Nekokiyo. You want those Apples? Come and get it? And I need you to do a trick for me? '''Inumaro: '''Oh my. '''Komasan: '''All you need to do is to find a pry bar. A long piece of iron and hooky thing at the end. '''Nekokiyo: '''Well... '''Komajiro: '''Brother. You're talking to one of Nurarihyon Servent. '''Komasan: '''Shh! Find the Pry bar. '''USApyon: '''Yes. Find the Pry bar, they can't understand Pry Bar. They are Servent to Nurarihyon and there's no way they will fell from that- something drop and it was Key that Inumaro and Nekokiyo was finding for Komasan '''USApyon: '''Well, it's not a Pry Bar. Night are going to leave the Ship and have to be quite, then Inumaro and Nekokiyo has appeared behind Komasan '''Inumaro: '''Komasan? '''Komasan: '''Oh, you guys. Thank you. Listen, if we can return the favour- '''Whisper: '''For Pete's sake, Komasan. They were Servent not a helper. Before they tell Nurarihyon. '''Komasan: '''Sayonara. escape, and Komasan give them the Apple, Inumaro and Nekokiyo are gonna catch it and they fell overboard and went into our Heroes boat and then Whisper fell over board '''Jibanyan: '''Whisper! He went to the water to save him '''Jibanyan: '''Whisper! Don't worry. Help's is on the way! '''Whisper: '''Save me! '''USApyon: '''Hurry up before- '''All: '(Gasp) They saw a huge ship 'USApyon: '''Holy Ship! Then it turn the boat upside down '''USApyon: '''Loop the rope under the Yokai! '''Jibanyan: '''Got it! Then are going to turn the boat back up '''USApyon: '''Okay, on a count of three we pull! One! '''Both: '(Gasp) '''USApyon: '''Three! Pull! pull the boat and they did it and their friends are okay '''Jibanyan: '''USApyon, hey, it worked! They went back to the boat '''USApyon: '''Any of our supplies make it? '''Jibanyan: '''Um... Yes and No. saw them drown to the ocean '''USApyon: '''Oh!!!! Great! '''Nekoniko: '''At least it can't get any.... Rain happened '''Inumaro: '''Excuse me, were you gonna say "Worst" Nekokiyo? '''Nekokiyo: '''No. '''Inumaro: '''No? '''Nekokiyo: '''No. '''Inumaro: '''You sure? '''Nekokiyo: '''Absolutely not. '''USApyon: '''I've revised the whole thing. '''Inumaro: '''Okay, because? '''Jibanyan: '''Well, at least we're in a rowboat. '''USApyon: '''We're in a Rowboat, exactly. '''Nekoyiko: '''You miss nothing. are rowing the Boat to get back to Yokai City and then a storm appeared, after that they found bird for food and it got eaten by a shark, then they keep rowing to boat Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer